When I'm Gone
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Me dejaste amarte, mas nunca correspondiste a mi amor. Aferrando mi esperanza a tu aceptación, me negué a admitir la dolorosa verdad. Ésa, que al verte hoy convertida en la esposa de otro hombre, me estalla en la cara poniendo fin a una historia que sólo yo creí.


Los personajes aquí mencionados, así como las canciones, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Sólo la historia desarrollada en torno a ellos es de mi autoría.

Habiendo hecho la aclaración, ¡feliz lectura!

* * *

_- ¡Hoy es el día!_

Había exclamado felizmente el joven, inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos.  
La alarma ni siquiera había sonado aún, tanta era su emoción que a penas y pudo dormir un poco. _"Hoy haré realidad mi sueño",_ pensaba lleno de ilusión, _"hoy le pediré a Serena que_ _sea mi novia"._  
Con sólo formular ésa oración en su mente el corazón le latía desenfrenado.  
Y no era para menos.  
Recordaba las incontables ocasiones en que intentó confesarle a su mejor amiga sus sentimientos, sin éxito.  
Una vez, hace años, le escribió una carta, en la cual expresaba con tiernas y románticas palabras lo que la simple contemplación de su belleza provocaba en su interior.  
Cursi.  
Tan cursi, que prefirió no entregar la misiva a la razón de sus desvelos, la eterna acompañante de su insomnio.  
Cursi, otra vez.  
_"Esos pensamientos están mejor en tu cabeza que plasmados en papel, Kou, al menos_ _así_ _tal ridículo_ _no queda para la posteridad."_  
A estas alturas, bien podía permitirse burlarse un poco de sí mismo.

- _¡Seiya!, será mejor_ _que bajes pronto o te_ _dejará el autobús_.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, se incorporó casi de un brinco.  
Tenía que tomar el autobús, ahí vería a su rubia consentida.  
La extrañaba un poco más ésta mañana, pues durante el fin de semana se había ausentado de la ciudad debido a un viaje con su madre, y además tuvo que faltar el lunes a la Preparatoria al prolongarse la salida un día más de lo planeado.

El fin de cursos se acercaba, ése era su último año.  
Se imaginaba a ambos en la fiesta de Graduación, ataviados con elegancia. Ella, radiante, con un hermoso vestido. Él, orgulloso de llevarla del brazo ésa noche.

_- ¡Seiya Kou! ¡O bajas_ _ahora mismo, o iré a sacarte de la cama!  
_  
El uso de su nombre completo era señal de que si no atendía al instante, estaría en problemas.  
Se incorporó y corrió a la ducha, no deseaba hacer enfadar a su madre tan temprano. Supuso que era el único que faltaba, ya que sólo él había sido nombrado.  
Tras darse un baño en tiempo récord, se vistió con rapidez.  
Su larga melena aún seguía húmeda después de frotarla con la toalla, así que la dejó suelta, ya se haría una coleta más tarde, antes de llegar a la escuela.

Se encontraba ya a mitad de la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de que olvidaba algo de suma importancia.  
Regresó apresurado, y del fondo de uno de los cajones de la cómoda sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo rosa, lo abrió y contempló el contenido, emocionado. El dije de plata con forma de corazón refulgía bellamente. La pieza se dividía en dos partes, cada una con una "S" grabada. Una sencilla cadena complementaba el juego a la perfección. Había ahorrado durante mucho tiempo para poder comprar ambas joyas, y por fin, hoy estarían en manos de su amada.

Un ruido en la calle lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
_- ¡Rayos!_  
Musitó entre dientes.  
Aunque se lanzara por la ventana, no alcanzaría el autobús.  
Y aún le faltaba la reprimenda de su madre.

- _¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre, o qué?  
_Se sobresaltó al verla en la puerta, no había notado su presencia.  
- _Buen día mamá, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
- Buen día. El suficiente como para saber que si no te llevo a la escuela arruinaré "el gran_ _día". Apúrate, iré a encender el auto, te espero abajo. El almuerzo está sobre la barra de la cocina._  
Su madre era una mujer práctica, no se andaba con rodeos, aunque sabía ser cariñosa y tierna cuando era preciso.  
Guardó el estuche rosa en la mochila y corrió a la cocina.  
Tomó las dos bolsas con los almuerzos preparados por su madre. Dos, porque, conociendo el buen apetito de Serena, había adoptado la costumbre de agregar una porción extra para su mejor amiga.  
Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta para enseguida subir al coche.

A pesar de todo, llegaría a tiempo a su primera clase: Álgebra, vaya suerte.  
Pero lo importante era que en poco tiempo volvería a ver a su Bombón.  
Mientras avanzaban en el auto a una velocidad moderada, su madre cantaba una canción que sonaba en la radio. Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo, y le dirigió una de ésas miradas que precedían a una "charla madre e hijo".  
- _¿Y bien? ¿Hoy es el día, cierto?_  
Cuestionó, expectante  
- _¿Qué fue lo que me delató?  
_- _Subí a ver por qué tardabas tanto, y te encontré observando el estuche rosa como si contuviera todos_ _los secretos del universo.  
_Su madre sonreía ampliamente.  
Ella lo había acompañado a elegir el obsequio para Serena, meses atrás, así que no le extrañaba que dedujera que hoy "era el día" luego de presenciar su momento cursi en la habitación.

Continuaron su camino al cambiar la luz del semáforo.  
Ella continuó cantando.  
El guardó silencio.  
Así, llegaron a su destino.  
Después de agradecer a su madre y despedirse, Seiya bajó del auto y corrió hacia el aula de Álgebra.  
Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su bombón con la mirada, para ir a sentarse a su lado.  
Ella le sonrió divinamente en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, emocionada.  
Si reaccionaba así tras no verlo en varios días, bien podría considerar prolongar su ausencia un poco más la próxima vez si ésa iba a ser su recompensa.

- _¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¡Tengo_ _mucho que contarte!_

El profesor Ikeda aún no llegaba al aula, así que tenían algo de tiempo para irse poniendo al día.  
Serena comenzó a hablar como si las palabras no pudieran esperar para salir de su boca, y Seiya tuvo que esforzarse para entender, ya que sus ojos chispeantes y rosados labios robaban su atención.  
Le contaba que había estado con Molly en el Crown el viernes, después de las clases, y que un tipo se tropezó con ella, y la malteada que sostenía fue a dar al suelo.

_- ¡Eso me molestó mucho!_

Y enfatizó la exclamación con uno de esos gestos que Seiya conocía tan bien.  
Sintió pena por el tipo, Serena enfadada era de cuidado.  
Ella prosiguió con su relato, sin tomarse ni un instante para tomar aire.

_- Pero cuando se disculpó y se ofreció_ _a invitarme una bebida,_ _y también_ _una tarta de queso con zarzamora para compensar… y además, ¡sus ojos! ¡Wow! Cuando lo tuve más cerca… ¡Es tan guapo! Estuvimos hablando por horas, es tan inteligente e interesante… Me invitó al cine al día siguiente, nos hemos visto a diario_ _desde entonces…  
_  
Definitivamente, a Seiya no le agradaba el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación.

El profesor Ikeda hizo acto de presencia, y la charla se quedó en pausa, dejando al joven con la curiosidad y una sensación de angustia instalada en el pecho.  
Sólo había estado fuera unos días, lo que le faltara por escuchar no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?  
Con eso en mente, a penas y se enteró de lo que el profesor explicaba.

Terminó ésa clase, le siguió la de Química, luego la de Inglés. Y entre una y otra, Seiya fue dolorosamente consciente del porqué la frase "El hubiera no existe" era tan certera.  
Pues, si él le hubiera hablado a su amiga con total sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos, incluso antes de irse de viaje, tal vez las cosas serían distintas.  
Pero, no era que el "tal vez" y el "serían" ayudaran en algo en éste preciso instante, en el que escuchaba a Serena decirle, extasiada, que desde ayer tenía un novio llamado Darien Chiba, quien cursaba el último año de la carrera de Medicina, y que su "hombre perfecto" pasaría por ella para ir a comer juntos después de clases.

_- ¡Creo que podría enamorarme!_  
Exclamó, con un suspiro, ilusionada.

Seiya apretó los dientes, apesadumbrado, pues su "gran día" se transformaba en un gran desastre minuto a minuto.

- _Acabas de conocerlo. Es mayor que tú._  
Fue lo único que pudo articular, sin embargo, no hizo mella en el burbujeante entusiasmo de la chica.

- _¿Y qué? Eso no es obstáculo para el amor_.

Y fue así, con ésa frase, que el estuche de terciopelo rosa quedó confinado indefinidamente en el fondo del cajón, donde él volvió a guardarlo al final del día.

Presenciar el cuento de hadas que aparentemente comenzaba a escribirse entre Serena y ése tal Darien Chiba, se convertía para Seiya en una historia de terror, pues entre más feliz era ella, más lejana era para él la posibilidad de estar junto a su único amor.  
Poco a poco, sus ilusiones y fantasías se fueron desvaneciendo. Sus sueños se fueron desmoronando ante sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.  
Así como inevitable era el preguntarse, una y otra vez, ¿qué hubiera pasado de haberle confesado antes sus sentimientos a Serena?  
"Hubiera". Palabra inútil y cruel, pues nada remediaba y no hacía más que lastimar.  
Si ella era feliz, no sería él quien viniera a empañar tal felicidad con una inoportuna e incómoda declaración de amor tardía.

La noche del baile de Graduación, ella lucia deslumbrante, absolutamente hermosa.  
Pero no iba de su brazo, sino del de Chiba.  
Tal situación se fue convirtiendo en una constante, imperceptiblemente para ella, dolorosamente para él.  
No más festejos de cumpleaños juntos, ni navidades en casa con su familia, ni vísperas de año nuevo en su compañía.  
El distanciamiento se veía interrumpido sólo en algunas ocasiones: cuando Darien salía de viaje, cada que discutían, y en general, cada vez que Serena se sentía abandonada y necesitada de consuelo.  
Con el paso de los años, Seiya aprendió a atesorar cada instante al lado de su bombón, a guardar cada una de las sonrisas dedicada sólo a él en lo profundo de su corazón, y a callar el amor que sentía, con tal de seguir formando parte de su vida.  
Pues si bien verla enamorada de alguien que no era él lo lastimaba, separarse de ella resultaba agónico.

... ...

Las oficinas de la agencia de publicidad se encontraban casi vacías al haber pasado ya varias horas después de que la jornada laboral terminara. Por los pasillos del lugar sólo el taconeo de Molly al andar rompía el silencio.  
Llevaba entre sus manos una carpeta con los últimos papeles del día que su jefa debía revisar y firmar.  
Desde hacía meses, Serena se había convertido prácticamente en una adicta al trabajo, era la primera en llegar y la última en irse, y por ende ella, como su asistente, acataba también ése horario por momentos agotador.  
Esperaba que por lo menos hoy las actividades culminaran más temprano, pero no fue así.  
Ni siquiera para festejar su cumpleaños Serena Tsukino se daba una pausa en el trabajo.  
Claro que, de no haber tenido que cancelar los planes para la celebración, cortesía del novio ausente, ninguna de las dos estaría ahí.  
- _Serena, te dejo en ésta carpeta el estudio de mercado realizado para la cuenta Moon Romance y un informe_ _detallado del mismo._  
Anunció Molly tras tocar discretamente a la puerta, entrar y depositar dicho archivo sobre el escritorio.  
Serena asintió, y en silencio comenzó a revisar los documentos.  
- _Parece que el nombre del perfume no ha provocado la reacción esperada, es opuesta a la hipótesis planteada_. _Las mujeres de hoy en día se muestran escépticas y hasta cínicas en cuanto al romance_… Hizo una breve pausa para dar un sorbo a su café. – _Lo cual no me sorprende en_ _absoluto_. Aseveró.  
_- Tal vez sería conveniente darle otro enfoque_ _a la campaña.  
_Comenzó a decir Molly, mas fue interrumpida por el timbre del celular de su jefa.  
Ambas se miraron, pues ése tono correspondía a sólo uno de los contactos registrados.  
- _¿No vas a responder?_  
Inquirió, al ver que el aparato seguía sonando sin que su dueña mostrara interés en atender la llamada.  
- _No deseo hablar con él ahora.  
_- _Como prefieras._  
Detectó cierto enfado en su voz, así que no insistió. _- Si no requieres nada más, me retiro, Masato ya me espera, ha venido por mí._ Añadió, y una resplandeciente sonrisa adornó su rostro.  
Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente a su vez.  
- _Y he aquí frente a mí parte de ése porcentaje mínimo que aún cree en "Y vivieron felices por siempre"…_ _Te veré mañana, Molly, que descanses_.  
- _Gracias… Y_ _nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños, jefa._  
Al salir su colaboradora y amiga, Serena hizo a un lado los papeles y terminó de beber su café, pensativa. De reojo observó la pantalla del celular, que indicaba la llamada perdida. No estaba segura de cuál emoción prevalecía en su interior, si la decepción o el enfado.  
Debió suponer que eso pasaría, que una vez más Darien antepondría sus responsabilidades a cualquier otro asunto, lo cual era comprensible y admirable, pues su trabajo consistía en cambiar y salvar vidas.  
No era la primera vez que sucedía, si hasta comenzaba a restarle importancia, pues era algo que también ella solía hacer, tenían en común ésa prioridad: su carrera.  
Sin embargo, cada vez quedaba más que claro que eso no era nada bueno para su relación.  
Hoy era su cumpleaños, y probablemente por eso le afectaba más que en ocasiones anteriores, llevando la cuestión a niveles más allá de lo que ameritaba.  
Y es que, desde un principio ella había rehusado el celebrar, pues comenzaba a resentir las largas jornadas laborales y prefería descansar. Aún así, él había insistido en hacer algo especial en ésa fecha.  
Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Serena le había pedido a Molly que hiciera las reservaciones tanto en el restaurante como en el elegante hotel que Darien había seleccionado para la memorable ocasión.  
Había arruinado el factor sorpresa, pero, ¿qué más daba?  
Y al final, vaya que sí había terminado siendo una noche memorable, pero no por los motivos correctos, a pesar de las buenas intenciones.  
Aún en medio de sus cavilaciones, como era su costumbre, se ocupó de ordenar su escritorio así como de dejar en su sitio las carpetas con las que había estado trabajando.  
Se disponía a tomar su bolso para marcharse, cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose.  
- _Qué raro, suponía que era la única_ _que seguía todavía aquí._  
Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Molly, pero aquél sonido no correspondía a las zapatillas de tacón alto que ella acostumbraba usar. Debía ser alguien de la agencia, el guardia de seguridad no le permitiría el acceso a alguien extraño, no tenía por qué preocuparse, se dijo a sí misma.  
Su afán tranquilizador no ayudó mucho, ya que cuando fue inminente la llegada de quien se tratase, su corazón latió acelerado.  
Tomó el bolso y lo sujetó a su costado con más fuerza de la requerida, considerando la idea de usarlo en su defensa si era necesario. Solía cargar tantas cosas en el interior, que apostaría que podría propinar un buen golpe con él.  
Aumentando su nerviosismo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, vio que ésta se abría lentamente.  
Contuvo la respiración un instante, hasta que vio el rostro del recién llegado, un rostro que conocía a la perfección.  
_- ¡Seiya!..._  
Exclamó, entre el alivio y el reproche.  
- _¿Es que esperabas a alguien más?_

Preguntó él, con fingido tono ofendido.  
_- No esperaba a nadie, es todo. ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?_  
- _Supe que la chica del_ _cumpleaños se había quedado sola, laborando horas extras, y he venido a rescatarla._  
Al decir esto, la tomó del brazo y le guiñó el ojo haciendo gala de su encanto.  
- _Guárdate tus coqueteos para_ _tus fans Kou, sabes que soy inmune a ellos._ Rió, y juntos salieron de la oficina. Continuaron hablando mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.  
- _Tal vez debería_ _esforzarme un poco más… Espera y verás.  
_Le advirtió él, entre juego y reto.  
- _Me gusta nuestra amistad como está_ _hasta ahora._  
Sugirió ella, desentendiéndose de las implicaciones del comentario anterior.  
Cuando entraron en el ascensor, ella recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y él presionó el botón de la planta baja.  
_-_ _¿Cómo supiste que estaba aún aquí?  
- Llamé a Molly.  
_Dijo simplemente, como si ésa fuese la respuesta más lógica y la pregunta sobrara.  
_- Claro, Molly._ Concordó Serena_. – Gracias por venir a buscarme. Ha sido un cumpleaños bastante gris.  
_Ya estaban en el estacionamiento, y Serena detuvo su andar para darle un beso en la mejilla, con cariño.  
Él correspondió al gesto abrazándola con calidez.  
_- Lamento que Darien no pudiera acompañarte hoy. No me gusta verte triste.  
_- _Sabía en lo que metía cuando me involucré con un médico amante de su profesión… aunque eso no es ningún consuelo en un día como hoy._  
Suspiró, sintiéndose melancólica.  
_-_ _¿A dónde quieres ir?  
_Quiso saber él cuando llegaron al sitio donde había dejado estacionado su coche.  
_- Vamos a mi_ _departamento. No me apetece ir a ningún otro sitio._  
_- Tus deseos son órdenes, Princesa_. Dijo, y le abrió galantemente la puerta para que subiera al auto.  
_- Ten cuidado con lo que dices_, _podría ser usado en tu contra._  
_- Me arriesgaré, creo que vale la pena._  
Ella soltó una sonora carcajada, el efecto reverberó en todo su cuerpo, liberándola de las tensiones acumuladas durante las horas pasadas.  
_- ¡Aaaah, Seiya! ¿Qué haría sin ti?  
_Sin esperar respuesta, entró en el auto y se recargó lo más cómodamente que pudo en su asiento, respiró profundamente, y cerró los ojos, con intención de echarse una pequeña siesta en el trayecto.  
Él guardó silencio y la observó.  
Se resistió al impulso de acariciar su mejilla, en lugar de eso, le quitó el bolso del regazo y lo dejó sobre el asiento de atrás, y después encendió el auto. Condujo con calma, pues no llevaban ninguna prisa.  
Al detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo, le dirigió una mirada más.  
No le había costado nada quedarse dormida a penas dejaron el edificio de la agencia, seguramente estaba muy cansada.  
Y a él no lo engañaba, se sentía triste por la ausencia de Darien.  
Inconscientemente, apretó el volante con fuerza al pensar en él, quien tenía la fortuna de que ella lo amara, de poder disfrutar de sus besos, sus abrazos, de poder forjar un futuro junto a ella y pasar cada uno de sus días gozando de su compañía. ¿Y qué hacía? La dejaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo porque tenía obligaciones en el trabajo que así lo demandaban.  
Claro que hacía algo bueno por el mundo con su programa de cirugías extramuros, el cual era por demás conocido en todo el país gracias a que la Fundación con la que Chiba colaboraba se encargaba de ello. Y ciertamente, el que era un gran ser humano jamás había sido puesto en duda, ni siquiera por él.  
Que el éxito en su profesión trajera como consecuencia la soledad de Bombón, era lamentable.  
La luz cambió de color, y avanzó como el verde indicaba.  
Sus pensamientos también siguieron su propio rumbo, uno bastante familiar y doloroso.  
¿Cómo es que no conseguía dejar de amarla?  
¿Cómo es que tantos años de verla feliz al lado de otro, de saberla en brazos de otro, no habían hecho mella en su corazón, tanto como para borrar de tajo ése sentimiento?  
Tendría que haberse alejado en cuanto quedó claro a quién pertenecía su amor.  
Pero, ser consciente de ése hecho no había cambiado ni un ápice lo que sentía.  
La amaba.  
Tanto que dolía, pero ése dolor nunca sería tan grande como el que le causaría no ser parte de su vida.  
_"Preferible ser su amigo a no ser nada"._  
Era el endeble argumento con el que se justificaba a sí mismo cuando su lógica lo acuciaba de ése modo.  
_- Serena… ¿Es que no te das cuenta?_... Pronunció en voz muy baja, mirándola con inevitable tristeza _– ¿O es que no te importa?_  
Cuando llegaron a su destino, Seiya estuvo agradecido de poder dejar a un lado ésos pensamientos.  
Palabras tantas veces repetidas a lo largo de los años, que nunca culminaban en acción alguna.  
Tras ingresar en el estacionamiento del edificio, despertó a Serena tocando suavemente su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos despacio, luego con una mano cubrió su boca y dio un bostezo, aún adormilada. Él, como el caballero que era, fue a abrirle la puerta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir del coche.  
_- ¡Mi héroe!_  
Lo llamó, sonriéndole con dulzura.  
_- ¿No te_ _dio problemas el portero?_ Preguntó, como si de pronto hubiese recordado un detalle capital.  
_- Bombón, no es que me considere precisamente un extraño… Si me ve por aquí más que a tu novio._ Dijo en tono de broma_ – Lo mismo en tu trabajo… Tal vez hasta piensen que soy tu amante_.  
Agregó con picardía, y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano que sostenía en la suya.  
_- Es imposible enfadarse contigo_ _por más de 10 segundos._  
Declaró la rubia, quien por un instante frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su amigo. _– Además, no puedo negar, aunque me gustaría, que respecto a Darien estás en lo cierto._  
Finalizó, con la tristeza notoria en su voz, mientras se dirigían a tomar el ascensor.  
_- ¡Hey! Nada de caras largas. _La animó. _– Hoy estamos de fiesta, yo estoy contigo.  
- Lo sé, sé que cuento contigo, y eso siempre me reconforta.  
_

Tras unos minutos, luego de que Serena buscara afanosamente las llaves dentro de su enorme bolso, y de que ambos se pusieran cómodos, finalmente se encontraban en la cocina preparando lo necesario para cenar.  
_- ¡Vaya, y yo que creí que_ creí _que_ _descongelaríamos cualquier cosa!_  
Exclamó Seiya, mientras ponía sobre la barra los refractarios con la comida que se disponía a calentar: Pastel de carne, papas al horno con queso gratinado y espagueti a la boloñesa.  
- _Lita estuvo por aquí temprano, antes_ _de que me fuera a la oficina, y me dejó éstas delicias. Una buena amiga como ella, chef profesional, es una bendición para alguien con limitadas habilidades culinarias como yo._  
Serena estaba terminando de poner la mesa.  
Se había quitado el traje azul marino de falda y saco, y ahora llevaba puesto un conjunto rosa claro de pants y sudadera que le quedaba holgado.  
A ojos de Seiya, lucía adorable.  
Le daba un aire tierno e ingenuo que le recordaba a aquella jovencita que había conocido años atrás, cuando se mudó a la ciudad e ingresó al mismo Colegio en el que ella estudiaba.  
No necesitaba de ningún artilugio para resaltar su belleza, ésta brillaba por sí misma, y a él lo dejaba subyugado por su magia sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
El sonido del microondas que indicaba que era hora de retirar el plato con las rebanadas de pastel de carne que había cortado, lo regresó a la realidad.  
_- ¡Qué bien huele!  
_Apreció al sacar el plato y en su lugar colocar un refractario que contenía el espagueti, y luego hizo lo mismo con las papas.  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, llevó uno por uno los platos a la mesa.  
_- ¡Ésta noche celebraremos con tequila!_  
Declaró su amiga al unírsele en el comedor, con el regalo de Mina entre las manos.  
_- ¿Estás segura, Bombón? Me parece_ _algo fuerte para ti.  
- Es mi_ _cumpleaños, ¿vas a negarme ése gusto?_  
Ella lo miró, con ésa expresión en los ojos que ambos sabían a él lo dejaba desarmado.  
_- Está bien, que no se diga que_ _Seiya Kou le negó algo a una bella chica._  
Ante su rendición, ella se le acercó, sumamente complacida, y lo besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento.  
_- ¡Eres el mejor!_  
- _Recuerda eso la próxima vez_ _que te enfades conmigo, ¿quieres?_  
Después de aquello, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.  
Hablaron poco, pues las delicias en la mesa exigían toda su atención.  
No pasó desapercibido para Seiya que su amiga había llenado su vaso en repetidas ocasiones. Él en cambió, mostró mayor sensatez en cuanto al tequila.  
Para cuando el contenido de la botella se redujo a la mitad, las inhibiciones de Serena iban desapareciendo a la par del líquido.  
Darien esto, Darien aquello. Sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala, le contaba una anécdota tras otra, sin omitir detalles íntimos que Seiya hubiese preferido ignorar, como que en sus visitas, al ser tan breves, no salían de la recámara.  
Para confirmar su pensamiento de que no había justicia en el mundo, repentinamente, jaló el cuello de su sudadera, dejándole ver la prenda de encaje rojo que tenía debajo.  
_- Si por él fuera, en mi cajón todo sería negro. ¿Qué hay de malo con el rojo? ¿Es lindo, no?  
_Preguntó y lo miró, esperando respuesta.

Sin tener del todo claro el contexto, Seiya cerró los ojos, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Ahora sabía que el rojo no tenía absolutamente nada de malo.  
_- Bombón, es muy tarde ya, y mañana tienes que estar temprano en la oficina, ¿por qué no te vas_ _a la cama?  
- A la cama…  
_Repitió ella, dando un suspiro, y se quedó como ausente.  
Él aprovechó su momentánea quietud para ponerla en pie, cargarla y llevarla a la habitación.  
Serena se acurrucó entre sus brazos, suspirando.  
_ - Quédate, por favor, Seiya… quédate conmigo._  
Pidió ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, negándose a soltarlo cuando intentó dejarla en la cama.  
_- No_ _quiero estar sola, te necesito._  
La súplica que impregnaba su voz se reflejaba en sus ojos, y él era débil ante sus arrebatadoras pupilas azules.  
Cedió.  
Se quitó el saco y los zapatos, y se recostó junto a ella.

De inmediato se prendió de él, posando su mejilla contra su pecho, encontró el latido de su corazón muy relajante.  
Una agradable languidez la invadió, cerró los ojos. Era como si soñara sin estar dormida, con una reconfortante calidez cubriéndola.  
Seiya conseguía hacerle olvidar aquello que la mortificaba, su compañía le daba paz y felicidad.  
¿Por qué no se había enamorado de él?  
Sería todo tan sencillo y tan distinto a su lado.  
¿Cómo saberlo si nunca lo intentaron?  
Aún podían, ¿no?  
Tal pensamiento la hizo despertar por completo.  
Ya fuera por despejar su duda, el tequila, su soledad o su tristeza, Serena se aventuró a explorar con él un terreno hasta ése momento desconocido.  
En su mente podría reinar el caos, pero sus manos sabían muy bien lo que querían y lo que hacían.  
Era ahora o nunca.  
Le abrió el primer botón de la camisa.  
Supuso, por su respiración acompasada, que se había quedado dormido.  
Liberó el segundo botón.  
No la detuvo, y ella tampoco consideró detenerse.  
El tercer botón salió de su ojal.  
Se atrevió a deslizar uno de sus dedos por la piel expuesta.  
Pero él la sujetó por la muñeca, poniendo fin a su exploración.  
_- Si seguimos con esto, me odiarás_ _por la mañana.  
_Dijo él, tratando de mantener quietas las manos femeninas.  
_- Te odiaré si me dejas justo_ _ahora._  
Rebatió, antes de liberar su mano y rápidamente introducirla nuevamente bajo su camisa.  
_- Serena… No estás siendo razonable, estás ebria… Y dolida, además.  
- ¿También tú me dejarás_ _sola?_  
Se quejó, y las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar.  
Finalmente, cuando consiguió poner algo de distancia entre él y la rubia tentación, Seiya se levantó de la cama.  
_- Créeme cariño, he estado listo para ésta "fiesta" mucho antes que tú, pero el tequila no figuraba en_ _mi lista de invitados…_

Murmuró en voz baja, y en seguida añadió, dando un suspiro _- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Serena Tsukino?  
- ¡Bailar!  
_Exclamó, estirando el brazo hasta alcanzar el control remoto del aparato reproductor, pulsó un botón, y la música se hizo escuchar.  
Serena saltó de la cama, con renovados bríos.  
Tras los primeros acordes, Seiya reconoció la canción.  
Sonrió, burlándose de su suerte, mientras escuchaba a Mick Jagger darle voz a su añeja frustración:

_/ I can´t get more satisfaction_… _And I try, and I try /_

Jamás volvería a escuchar ésa canción sin que la imagen de Serena bailando para él viniera a su mente.  
Dulce placer y tortura a la vez.  
Se movía como si hiciera air guitar, agitando hacia atrás y adelante su rubia melena, revolviéndola como una ola salvaje.  
Éste podría ser su sueño dorado o su peor pesadilla, y conforme pasaban los minutos le costaba decidir si era lo uno o lo otro.  
Cuando una prenda color rosa le cayó encima, no supo si maldecir o agradecer.  
¿Tenía él la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a contemplarla?  
Desvió la mirada y colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, negándose la fantástica visión.  
Una segunda prenda terminó tirada a sus pies.  
Seiya maldijo para sus adentros, y le dio la espalda.  
Él sólo era un hombre, muy enamorado, además.  
Y estaba ahí, junto al amor de su vida portando nada más y nada menos que un sensual conjunto rojo de encaje.  
Sí, la había visto.  
Y aunque ardiera eternamente en el infierno por eso, el breve instante le obsequió la gloria.  
_- ¿Recuerdas_ _aquella vez que jugamos a girar la botella en casa de Mina y, no quisiste besarme? ¿Por qué no me besaste?_  
La pregunta le pareció tan fuera de lugar que abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir, y a falta de algo menos romántico y comprometedor que "_Porque te amo, y sabía que si te_ _besaba no querría soltarte_ _jamás",_ guardo silencio.  
_- Yo quería que me besaras._  
La declaración lo sorprendió tanto, que se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara y asegurarse de que no bromeaba.  
Se sentó a su lado, a la orilla de la cama.  
Sus miradas se encontraron.  
En la de él, su amor se asomaba con libertad por vez primera.  
En la de ella, las emociones colapsaban ante tal descubrimiento.  
Cuando Serena se aproximó a él y la tuvo tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban, sus latidos se aceleraron y Seiya sintió que sudaba frío, pues una parte de él deseaba poder marcharse de ahí antes de que las cosas llegaran a un punto sin retorno, y otra le gritaba que cediera a sus deseos.  
Tanto si la dejaba seguir como si la rechazaba, a la mañana siguiente ella se sentiría arrepentida y avergonzada por permitir que su momento de vulnerabilidad los llevara tan lejos.  
Pero, ¿cómo rayos iba a decirle que no, cuando cada fibra de su ser le gritaba un "¡Sí!"?  
Finalmente, el beso que había anhelado durante toda su vida sucedió.  
Ella posó sus labios sobre los suyos, el suave contacto la hizo temblar. Intrigada por su propia reacción, con audacia, separó los labios y exigió respuesta.  
En ése instante, todo razonamiento lógico se fue al demonio, junto con sus intenciones de hacer lo correcto. Seiya la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, con las ansias de quien tras haber padecido hambre prueba un manjar.  
Vencidos por la pasión, cayeron de espaldas sobre el colchón.  
Cada caricia de su amada fue para él como conocer el paraíso.  
Recorrió su cuerpo de diosa con devoción, con la esperanza de acercarse a su alma en cada beso.  
La hizo suya sintiendo en su corazón la certeza de que él le pertenecería siempre a quien tenía entre sus brazos, y que después de ésa noche no podría renunciar a ella.

... ...

Los encuentros furtivos entre ellos se dieron esporádica y espontáneamente. Con el tiempo se vieron en la necesidad de planearlos, de conducirse con mayor cautela.  
En cada ocasión, ella intentaba culminar lo que iniciara sin pensar. O, en su defecto, le repetía a su ahora amante el porqué no había encontrado el momento oportuno para hablar con su novio e informarle que lo dejaba.  
A su manera, cada uno encontró el argumento adecuado para prolongar y justificar lo que pasaba entre los dos.

... ... 

_- Esto no volverá a repetirse. _

Sentenció abruptamente la mujer rubia, mientras abrochaba uno a uno los botones de la blusa que acababa de sacar del clóset, tratando de terminar de vestirse lo antes posible.

_- Lo que tú digas, Bombón. _

Contestó en tono desenfadado su acompañante, quien estiró el brazo para volver a abrirle la blusa, sonriendo complacido con su pequeña travesura.

_- Seiya… _

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Estoy hablando en serio, ésta fue la última vez._

Dijo Serena, un poco enfadada por la nula importancia que el hombre le daba a sus palabras, pero sin alejarse de él.

Ya había conseguido despojarla de la prenda que ella a penas y se esforzó en conservar puesta.  
El deseo era notorio en su voz, así que él siguió con su propósito de prolongar su encuentro.  
_- Lo que tú digas, cariño.  
_La sujetó por los hombros, acarició suavemente sus brazos y la besó en los labios con delicadeza, para luego deslizar sus manos a su espalda y deshacerse del sostén de encaje blanco.

Cuando sus torsos desnudos se encontraron, Serena sólo pudo suspirar, pero, para acallar los reclamos de su conciencia, protestó débilmente una última vez antes de abandonarse al placer que recién descubría su mejor amigo podía darle.

_- Debo irme. He quedado con Lita para comer. _

Alcanzó a replicar, antes de que él la besara con pasión.

Dando unos cuantos pasos, ambos terminaron sobre la cama.

_- Que espere._  
No hubo más palabras, sólo suspiros y monosílabos emitidos al calor del momento.

Así, beso a beso, Serena se dejó llevar una vez más por la pasión. Pero ésta vez, como muchas otras, no tenía como excusa el haber bebido de más ni su tristeza.

... ... 

_- ¡Vaya, al menos apareciste! Muero de hambre Serena. Has sido muy desconsiderada al hacerme esperar_, así que_, tendrás que invitar tú._

Anunció la guapa castaña cuando su amiga se presentó en el restaurante, apenada.

_- Lo siento Lita, discúlpame, no m_e _fue posible llegar antes._

Serena no fue capaz de inventar tan rápidamente un buen pretexto para su retraso de casi una hora, así que optó por no agregar más comentarios al respecto y limitarse a pagar la cuenta.

_- ¿Ya ordenaste?_

_- No. Quise esperarte. Mal hecho, tarde me doy cuenta. _

_- Lo siento, lo siento en verdad. No te cohíbas al pedir, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Ya, que sólo_ _bromeo, tranquila. Algo me dice que pretendes que tu cartera expíe tus culpas, y mi apetito no_ _es tanto._

La mención de la culpabilidad provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la recién llegada; obviamente su amiga no podía referirse a su encuentro con Seiya, pero a pesar de la absoluta discreción con que ambos manejaban ése asunto, la angustiante idea de que su secreto fuese descubierto la acompañaba cada instante desde que todo había iniciado.  
Y aún así, no podía ponerle fin.

_- Dime, ¿ha llamado tu amor hoy?_

_- Ehhh, no, no he hablado con Darien hoy. Desde hace varios días, de hecho._

_- ¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquila? ¿Acaso no te importa?_

_- Claro que si, pero, estoy harta de escuchar el mensaje de su contestadora cada vez que yo le llamo, o que me diga que está ocupado y hablemos apresuradamente unos cuantos minutos y luego cuelgue. Ya llamará él, cuando su trabajo le permita dedicarme más de cinco frases._

_- Si eso basta para ti… _

Realmente, eso no le bastaba.  
Pensó Serena mientras probaba su ensalada. Llevaba ya casi dos años en ésa situación, con Darien lejos debido a su trabajo, y todo se le había salido de control tan abrupta y estrepitosamente que a penas y daba crédito a que le estuviera pasando a ella, que se hubiese convertido en una mujer infiel, si amaba a su prometido y tenía un futuro planeado a su lado.

¿A quién culpar? ¿La distancia, la poca comunicación, la aparente indiferencia de él? ¿Su soledad? ¿A caso hay justificación para la falta de honestidad?

_- Amiga, no te confíes tanto. Sólo de imaginar que Andrew estuviese lejos de mí durante tanto tiempo, rodeado de tentaciones americanas por doquier, creo que empiezo a encanecer. No sé cómo puedes manejarlo con tanta calma._

_- Es que no tengo más remedio. O lo tomo con calma, o sencillamente me vuelvo loca pensando en ello. Y ya es bastante complicado como para además agregarle celos_ _infundados._

_- Te admiro. Yo no podría. _

Finalizó Lita con ése tema que ignoraba a su amiga hacía sentir tan incómoda, y se dedicó a comer y charlar sobre cosas más triviales.

"_Si supieras… no hay nada admirable_ _en mi conducta". _Pensaba la rubia, con tristeza.

... ... 

Tras un día lleno de contrastes, Serena llegó a su departamento casi al anochecer, con una mezcla de sentimientos igual de contrastantes chocando en su interior.  
Había sido una jornada estresante en el trabajo. Pero se preciaba y era valorada en el medio por su capacidad para hacer frente a las crisis con aplomo, así que una decisión adecuada culminó con el problema.  
Era una lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con su vida amorosa, una ironía de la cual casi podría reírse de no ser porque hería a los hombres más importantes para ella. A uno por engañarlo, y a otro por no poder ofrecerle todo de sí misma.  
Al entrar a su habitación se quitó los zapatos, se despojó del saco y continuó con su blusa, desabrochando uno a uno los pequeños botones.  
Al recordar ésas otras manos que hicieran lo mismo horas antes, sonrió con amargura.  
Liberó su larga cabellera de su amarre, hizo lo propio con el resto de su ropa, tomó un camisón del cajón y entró a darse una ducha rápida. Al terminar, cepilló su cabello y se recostó a leer un poco antes de dormir.  
Había pasado varias páginas cuando el teléfono sonó.

- _Hola preciosa._  
_- ¿Darien?_  
_- ¿Ya no reconoces mi voz? Tendré que llamar con más frecuencia._  
_- No es eso, es el número el que no reconocí. ¿Cuándo cambiaste de celular?_  
_- Hace una semana_. _Tuve que adquirir uno nuevo, el anterior lo extravié._  
_- Vaya, entonces le he estado contando vía mensaje de texto mi acontecer diario a quien sea que haya encontrado tu celular. Pudiste haberme comentado eso antes, Darien._  
_- Discúlpame amor, he tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente. Hasta ahora me ha sido posible hablar contigo. Te compensaré mi descuido. Pronto, lo prometo._  
_- Pronto… ¿Y cuánto tiempo es ése?_  
_- Será una sorpresa._  
- _Sospecho que eso significa que aún no tienes fecha para venir._  
_- Cariño, de verdad, será pronto. Estamos avanzando más rápido de lo previsto con el nuevo proyecto, así que podré tomarme unos días libres._  
_- ¿Sólo unos días? Pensé que tu estancia sería más larga_ _ésta vez._  
_- Yo también, y de verdad lamento que no sea así. Pero, será muy especial, te lo aseguro._  
_- Si no hay otro remedio…_  
_- Serena, debo colgar. Te amo muchísimo, y te extraño aún más… Y viceversa._ _- Yo_ _también Darien. Cuídate mucho, por favor._

En aquélla austera habitación de un hotel de poca categoría, Seiya tamborileaba los dedos sobre el buró, impaciente.  
Recostado sobre la cama, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su reloj de mano. Llevaba ya una hora esperando, pensando que tal vez debería irse, pero sin decidirse a hacerlo.  
En cada encuentro lo acompañaba siempre, para su pesar, ése mal presentimiento de que ella no acudiría a la cita, ésa sensación fatalista de que todo acabaría.  
Odiaba eso.  
Él sólo deseaba arder una vez más en el calor de sus besos apasionados, trazar sobre su cuerpo imaginarios senderos infinitos con sus dedos… Él sólo deseaba amarla.  
Tratando de distraer sus pensamientos con temas triviales, recorrió la habitación con ojo crítico. Sin duda la decoración no era relevante ni para el propietario ni para los huéspedes. El desvencijado papel tapiz hacía años que debería haber sido cambiado. A lo que cubría el piso no se le podía llamar ya alfombra de tan usada que estaba. Los colores no combinaban entre sí. Y lo mismo se repetía en el pequeño cuarto de baño, todo lucía ya viejo, pero por lo menos limpio y estaba en condiciones aceptables.  
¿Y quién iba a fijarse en tales detalles? Pensó. Si al igual que él, los demás visitantes seguramente tenían las horas contadas y mejores cosas que hacer durante su estancia que fijarse en la decoración. Aún así, definitivamente no volverían a éste lugar.  
El único cuadro que colgaba de una de las paredes era un paisaje sombrío, incluso triste.  
Tal vez por eso le llamó la atención tal objeto, iba a tono con sus ánimos.  
Al parecer, ésta vez ella no llegaría.  
Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, y ni siquiera un mensaje de texto le había enviado. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué la esperaría hasta que se dignara a hacer acto de presencia?  
Se levantó de la cama, algo enfadado, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Antes de que llegara a abrirla, ella entró.  
Al observar sus ojos azules, la forma en que su suave cabello rubio enmarcaba su bello rostro, se olvidó de su enfado, olvidó que estaba por marcharse. Se olvidó de todo excepto de la falta que le hacían sus besos.  
_- Serena… Creí que no vendrías._  
Murmuró él contra su oído, al abrazarla.  
_- Y yo sabía que aquí estarías._  
Ella no se molestó en disculparse por el retraso, simplemente correspondió al abrazo y lo besó apasionadamente.  
Poco a poco se fueron despojando mutuamente de sus ropas. El saco de él terminó en el piso, el vestido de ella fue lanzado con descuido a un rincón. Cuando finalmente estuvieron sobre la cama, ya ninguna prenda se interponía entre sus cuerpos.  
Se entregaron con frenesí, gozando de cada caricia, de cada beso como si en ello se les fuera el último aliento, pues sabían que le estaban robando, ya fuese al destino o a la suerte, un poco de felicidad.  
Después, se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, y así pasaron los minutos.  
Él fue el primero en despertar.  
Se quedó abrazándola un momento más, deseando poder pasar junto a ella la noche entera, pero sabiendo que no era posible. Así que, con cuidado de no despertarla aún, se levantó, recogió su ropa, entró en el minúsculo baño y se dio una ducha rápida.  
Minutos después, observaba la figura femenina en silencio, al pie de la cama.

Hasta hace un momento él la había acompañado en el lecho.

Había deslizado sus dedos por su suave y blanca piel, besado hasta hartarse sus dulces labios, acariciado con devoción cada curva, cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Había sido suya.  
Suya.  
Sólo en la cama Serena era suya.  
Le entregaba su cuerpo, su pasión, sus ansias para ser saciadas, pero no su corazón, no completamente.  
Y él lo deseaba todo.  
Quería despertar a su lado cada mañana, dejar de robarle unas cuantas horas a su agenda, poder llamarla cuando le viniese en gana, enviarle flores, pasear a su lado tomados de la mano sin temor de ser vistos.  
Quería su amor, y comenzaba a pensar que eso era más de lo que podía obtener.  
_- ¿Seiya?  
_Murmuró la rubia, adormilada, desde la cama. _– Ven aquí, te echo de menos. ¿Por qué estás vestido?  
- No puedo quedarme más tiempo, lo siento.  
- ¿No puedes? Pero quieres… Ven.  
_Hizo a un lado la sábana, mostrando su magnífica desnudez, y extendió los brazos, a manera de invitación.  
Incapaz de resistirse a tan seductora visión, él se despojó del saco y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.  
Cuando llegó a su lado, Serena sonrió complacida y lo besó de ésa manera que sabía lo volvía loco.  
Y una vez más se salió con la suya.

Seiya se marchó del cuarto del hotel mucho más tarde de lo que había planeado.  
Mientras conducía su auto tan velozmente como era posible, trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica con quien se suponía debía verse para cenar. Así de interesado estaba, que iba sumamente retrasado y hasta su nombre había olvidado.  
Una vocecilla en su interior le decía lo inapropiado de dirigirse a una cita cuando aún podía sentir el calor de otros labios femeninos y las caricias de otras manos.  
Pero, ¿qué más daba? Si seguramente tras ésa noche no volvería a ver a la mujer en cuestión.  
_"A Taiki no va a gustarle esto",_ pensaba, mientras buscaba espacio en el estacionamiento.  
Su hermano le había conseguido ésa cita. La chica era amiga de Amy, su prometida. Y al igual que en anteriores ocasiones, ambos creían haber encontrado a la pareja ideal que haría que por fin su "aventura" con Serena terminara.  
Cuando aparcó el auto, se dirigió corriendo a la entrada del restaurante. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el saco y la corbata poco antes de llegar a la puerta. Desde ahí podía escuchar una suave música de piano proveniente del elegante restaurante. "For Elise", reconoció al instante.  
_- Seiya Kou, tengo reservación._  
Le dijo al jefe de meseros.  
_- Sr. Kou, lamento informarle que su invitada tuvo que marcharse.  
_Le dijo el hombre, de apariencia tan solemne como su tono de voz.  
Y él casi se sintió aliviado por ése hecho. Casi… Pues sabía la charla que le esperaba en cuanto su hermano se enterara de lo acontecido.

... ... 

Tal como era costumbre los sábados, los hermanos Kou se reunían con su madre para desayunar todos juntos.  
Ésta vez se encontraban en casa de Taiki, tomarían el desayuno en la mesa del jardín, disfrutando del buen clima y el aroma del jardín a su alrededor.  
El mayor de los tres hermanos se hallaba bastante serio, hojeando el periódico del día.  
_- Mamá llamó hace un momento, su coche se averió, y aunque el mecánico ya va en camino, no sabe cuánto demorará en llegar al lugar. Pidió que empezáramos sin ella, a lo cual me negué, y sugerí ir a buscarla, pero insistió que no era necesario._  
_- Siempre tan independiente, se supone que es nuestro turno de cuidarla.  
- Si escuchara eso, te reprendería_ _por_ _disimuladamente llamarla anciana._  
Tras lo dicho, el anfitrión continuó leyendo una nota del periódico y dio un sorbo a su café, para luego abordar otro asunto delicado.  
_-_ _Fue muy descortés de tu parte dejar a Rei plantada. Y ya me imagino la razón… ¿Estabas con ella, verdad?_  
Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, y ambos lo sabían.  
Seiya, por su parte, hizo lo propio con el contenido de su taza, y luego respondió al "regaño" de su hermano. Le causaba cierta gracia, a decir verdad, y lo esperaba desde que cruzó la puerta.  
_- Taiki, deberías cesar en tus intentos de emparejarme con otras mujeres. Yo estoy con Serena, aunque_ _eso no te agrade.  
_Dijo Seiya con el tono aburrido de quien ya ha repetido demasiado el mismo argumento.  
_- Lo que en verdad me desagrada es que tú sí estás con ella, mientras que ella está con alguien más. Pierdes tu tiempo esperando que un día te elija a ti.  
_Sin importar cuánto repitiera su hermano ésa última frase, las esperanzas de Seiya permanecerían intactas, pero… Tenía que admitir, al menos ante sí mismo, que ésta vez sus palabras le afectaron más de lo habitual.  
Tal vez fuera porque los pensamientos de anoche, mientras la esperaba en el hotel, aún seguían rondando por su mente, no estaba seguro. Y como eso no le agradaba ni un ápice, evitó seguir con el tema.  
_- Yaten está retrasado, ¿no te parece?_  
Preguntar por el Kou ausente no era una salida muy brillante de su parte, pero sí efectiva. Taiki se limitó a mirarlo, quedaba claro que se daba cuenta de su argucia, pero no comentó nada al respecto.  
_- Me pareció escuchar mi nombre._  
Pronunció una voz a espaldas de Taiki.  
_- Nombra al diablo, y aparecerá._  
Fue la respuesta de éste.  
_- Menos mal que he llegado, ya que no tienen mejor tema de conversación que mi ausencia._  
Tras saludar a sus dos hermanos, Yaten tomó asiento.  
_- Fue sólo un intento de Seiya por eludir un tema en el que diferimos.  
- Déjame adivinar, ¿su rubio tormento, otra vez?  
- ¿Acaso es tan obvio?  
_Se quejó el pelinegro.  
_- Hermano, en la familia Kou se habla desde hace tanto tiempo de ésa chica, que casi se convierte en parte de la historia antigua.  
- Y por tu bien, espero que aprendas a verla como parte de tu pasado, Seiya.  
_Aconsejó el mayor, con una seriedad casi solemne.  
_- ¿Aún no le cuentas,_ _cierto? Lo noto demasiado contento._  
Ante el cuestionamiento de Yaten, el aludido sintió curiosidad.  
_- ¿Contarme qué? ¿A qué se refiere?  
- No quería arruinarte el apetito, pero ya que estás tan ansioso por recibir la que será para ti una mala noticia, te lo diré ya: Serena va a casarse. Anoche Amy me mostró la invitación a la boda. No hubo una gran ceremonia de compromiso, se lo tenía reservado como una sorpresa, y en su última visita, Darien le entregó el anillo en una cena_ _privada._  
_Se casarán dentro de dos meses, y luego partirán hacia Estados Unidos, donde establecerán su residencia.  
_Taiki pudo haber omitido los detalles, sin embargo consideró necesario dejarle clara la realidad, aunque esto le resultara doloroso. Deseaba que fuera ésta la última ocasión en que su hermano salía lastimado a causa de Serena Tsukino.  
Seiya no dijo nada.  
No pudo.  
El impacto lo dejó sin habla.  
Se quedó lívido de la impresión, sintiéndose burlado, traicionado, pues a penas la noche anterior la futura Señora de Chiba retozaba feliz entre sus brazos.  
Ingenuamente, creyó que en el momento crucial Serena lo elegiría a él.  
Pero no era así.  
Y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de confrontarlo con la verdad.  
La furia y la tristeza lo invadieron, y al no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, se disculpó rápidamente y abandonó el lugar.  
Subió a su auto y condujo sin rumbo fijo.

Para cuando el indicador del combustible llegó a la parte roja, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en una estación de gasolina al pie de la carretera. Llenó el tanque y continuó, sabiendo que por más lejos que fuera, su tristeza lo seguiría.  
El atardecer lo encontró aún al volante, y con él vinieron también el agotamiento físico y emocional.  
Se detuvo en el primer hotel que le pareció aceptable para pasar la noche, o tal vez los próximos días, aún no tomaba una decisión al respecto.  
Quería olvidarse de todo, incluso de sí mismo.  
Sólo su guitarra lo acompañaba, y eso le bastaba.  
Mañana se enfrentaría nuevamente con el mundo.  
Por hoy, la pena que sentía había ganado la batalla.

... ... 

_"Los declaro Marido y Mujer",_ pronunció el Sacerdote, observando a los novios con solemnidad.  
Ellos se tomaron de las manos, y entonces finalizó la ceremonia con el tan esperado _"Puede besar a la Novia"._  
Los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir, emocionados, compartiendo el regocijo de los ahora recién casados.  
Serena Tsukino era ahora la esposa de Darien Chiba.  
Mientras caminaban tomados del brazo por el pasillo de la iglesia, las damas de honor, que eran las mejores amigas de Serena, lanzaban pétalos de rosas blancas a su paso.  
Se quedaron unos minutos a las puertas del recinto, donde recibieron las felicitaciones de amistades y familiares.  
Todos compartían la felicidad de la pareja, los abrazaban con emoción, sonreían contentos. Y hasta hubo quien, al igual que la madre de Serena, derramó lágrimas, conmovida.

A una distancia prudente, pues quería evitar ser visto, un joven contemplaba la escena.  
Los lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hechas un puño, apretaba la mandíbula, y un músculo en la sien le palpitaba. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, salir del coche, tomar a Serena entre sus brazos y llevarla lejos.  
Ante la impotencia de saber que no podía cambiar los hechos, apretó el volante con fuerza, con toda ésa tristeza, ésa furia contenida dentro de su pecho.  
_- Bombón… Me dejaste amarte, mas nunca correspondiste a mi amor.  
Aferrando mi esperanza a tu aceptación, me negué a admitir la dolorosa verdad. Ésa, que al verte hoy convertida en la esposa de otro hombre, me estalla en la_ _cara poniendo fin a una historia que sólo yo creí._  
En un acto valiente que casi rayaba en lo masoquista, se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer ahí, observando a la feliz pareja hasta que abandonó la iglesia abordo del elegante Rolls Royce decorado para la ocasión con flores blancas.  
La imagen que proyectaban los recién casados parecía sacada de la mejor campaña publicitaria que la novia hubiese podido crear.  
El repentino pensamiento mordaz le provocó una sonrisa de medio lado que acabó siendo una mueca.  
Por fin, ella había tomado una decisión.  
Y en consecuencia, Seiya se veía obligado a separarse irremediablemente de su amiga, confidente y cómplice, de su amada.  
Su todo.  
Era como arrancarse un pedazo de su corazón dejándolo cruelmente en carne viva.

Sacó el celular de uno de sus bolsillos y llamó a Taiki. Al no obtener respuesta, le dejó un mensaje de voz.

_- Me iré por un tiempo, necesito estar solo. Como comprenderás, debo replantearme muchas cosas. Relájate, que no me retiro a un rincón oscuro a esperar mi muerte. Me instalaré en algún hotel y me dedicaré a componer. Dile a Yaten que no hará falta que me busquen luego bajo un puente o colgado de algún árbol.  
Y por favor, cuando Mamá te pregunte por mí, procura que no se angustie demasiado, no_ _quiero arruinarle el crucero, ha esperado mucho para hacer ése viaje.  
Es todo por ahora.  
_  
Sin más, colgó, y apagó el celular.

Eligió hospedarse en el mismo hotel de semanas atrás, pero ésta vez se quedaría más tiempo, se le antojaba que indefinidamente.  
El lugar estaba bastante alejado del bullicio citadino, a varias horas de distancia su entorno acostumbrado. Esperaba que la fama de su incipiente carrera como cantante no se hubiera extendido aún hasta aquél sitio, contaba con ello para así pasar desapercibido y estar en paz.

La habitación le pareció acogedora, decorada en tonos claros, con pequeños detalles coloridos que le daban un toque vivaz a la pieza.  
Un bello arreglo floral compuesto de rosas llenaba el ambiente con su aroma y belleza.  
En la pared del fondo, un cuadro de Monet le daba la bienvenida a la que sería su guarida los próximos meses.  
Era un cambio refrescante en comparación con los hoteles que solía visitar con… Ella.  
Ni siquiera pronunció su nombre, forzándose a excluirla de sus pensamientos así como ella lo había sacado de su vida.  
Una tarea titánica, sin duda, era la que se había impuesto.  
Comenzó a desempacar tratando de ser optimista.  
El resto de su vida le aguardaba.  
Era su elección intentar ser feliz o rendirse.  
La primera opción le sonaba más agradable.  
Cuando la última prenda de ropa estuvo en su sitio, tomó su guitarra y salió al balcón.  
Se sentó en el suelo, con su fiel compañera entre los brazos.  
Sus dedos rindieron tributo a las cuerdas, y nota por nota, nació una suave melodía en recompensa. A su mente acudieron las palabras precisas, una por una:

_You laugh when I cry,_  
_I'm beginning to see the reason why_  
_Don't go thinking I'll never leave,  
__'Cause you won't be laughin'__  
__You won't believe_ _(You better believe_)

_When I'm gone baby, gone,__  
__¿Who's gonna hold you__  
__from dark until dawn?__  
__¿And who will be there__  
__that can love you like me.__  
__When I'm gone?_

... ...

A la mañana siguiente, a los pocos minutos de haber encendido el celular, una llamada entrante puso fin a su inconsciente voto de silencio.  
Por el tono, supo que se trataba de uno de sus hermanos. El nombre en la pantalla le proporcionó el dato faltante.  
En atención a su mensaje, y como buen hermano mayor, Taiki era el primero en comunicarse.  
_- ¿Vas a decirme dónde te encuentras?_  
Le preguntó tras saludarlo.  
Y no pasó inadvertida para Seiya la ligera nota de preocupación que sustituyó a la cordialidad inicial.  
_- Claro, más tarde te envío los datos del hotel en un mensaje de texto.  
- Te lo agradeceré en demasía. Disculpa lo breve de mi llamada, pero debo salir rumbo a la editorial de inmediato, sólo quería asegurarme de que me informarías tu paradero.  
Y por favor, intenta no torturarte con el "hubiera". Espero verte pronto, hermano.  
_  
Al colgar, aún en la cama, Seiya estableció mentalmente el orden del día: Nada de pensar en el "hubiera". Y marcó eso como "Prioritario".  
Conseguir un café, puesto que ni lo anterior ni nada de lo que siguiera en la lista podría llevarlo a cabo sin cafeína en su sistema.  
Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera necesitaba hacer una lista.  
Dejaría todo fluir y disfrutaría al máximo los pequeños placeres de la vida.  
Sí, eso haría.  
Se levantó, se dio un baño rápido, y mientras sacaba su ropa de los cajones, sonrió ante el repentino optimismo que lo invadió.  
Optó por un atuendo cómodo y casual: jeans oscuros y una camisa roja que arremangó hasta los codos.  
Sintiéndose casi contento, se dirigió al restaurante del hotel para desayunar.  
Saludó amablemente a cuanto empleado se encontró a su paso, devolviéndoles una sonrisa cada vez más cercana a una de verdad conforme caminaba por los pasillos.  
No tardó mucho en acomodarse en una de las mesas, y en seguida una chica llegó a entregarle el menú.  
No usaba uniforme como el resto del personal que había visto hasta el momento, así que supuso que debía ser su primer día.  
Le dedicó una de ésas sonrisas digna de portada de revista, y tal como esperaba, un leve color carmín cubrió las mejillas de la mesera, quien le sonrió a su vez, tímidamente.  
Debía de tener más o menos su edad, dedujo el cantante.  
Le pareció linda, con su larga cabellera castaña, ojos cafés, la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol y sus labios sin lip stick.  
Una mujer bella entraba en su concepto de "disfrutar de los placeres de la vida". Aunque por el momento su corazón estuviera cerrado por reparación, deleitarse la pupila no era ningún delito.  
Al notar que la chica pretendía simplemente dejarle el menú y marcharse, la detuvo con una pregunta.  
_- Dígame, señorita, ¿qué me recomienda?  
- Las tostadas francesas son deliciosas, y puede acompañarlas con fruta, café o jugo a su elección.  
_Respondió ella, eficientemente.  
_- ¡Perfecto! Que sean con café, por favor._  
_- Bien, ya le traigo su orden.  
- Gracias, linda._  
Finalizó él con un guiño coqueto que la hizo ruborizarse una vez más antes de retirarse.

Instantes después, al ver que alguien más le traía su pedido, se sintió un poco decepcionado, sin embargo, mantuvo su buen ánimo y degustó el desayuno como si fueran las primeras tostadas francesas que probaba en su vida. Con la segunda taza de café se sintió inspirado, escribió en una servilleta lo que las Musas le obsequiaban, y volvió a la habitación, entusiasmado.

Al abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco para observar el agradable e inesperado espectáculo que tenía en frente: Su tímida y linda mesera, a quien llamaría a partir de ése momento su mucama bailarina, se movía de un lado a otro, sacudiendo aquí y allá, ordenando y doblando lo que hallaba a su paso. Con los audífonos puestos, completamente absorta en lo que hacía y escuchaba a través del diminuto mp3, no se percató de su silenciosa presencia hasta que en uno de sus giros, chocaron.  
Ella se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración agitada debido a la impresión, y visiblemente avergonzada.  
_- Lo lamento. Creí que seguía en el restaurante.  
_Se disculpó apenada.  
_- Ésa canción_ _debe gustarte mucho. ¿Qué escuchabas?_  
Trató de romper con el momento incómodo para ella hablando de música. Después de todo, la música siempre salvaba el día.  
_- ¡Kagerou, de Buck Tick!_  
Y al instante, fue como si su rostro se iluminara candorosamente.  
Seiya comprendió su cambio, pues él también reaccionaba así cuando de su música favorita se trataba. Sonrió ampliamente.  
El nombre de la banda le resultó familiar, por algún motivo que no pudo descifrar.  
_- ¿Me lo permites?  
_Cuestionó, señalando al mp3 que guardaba en lo bolsillo de sus jeans.  
Ella le cedió el aparato, sin atinar a hacer otra cosa.  
Si su hermano, el gerente del hotel, la viera en ése preciso instante, sus actuales vacaciones quedarían arruinadas, y las futuras, canceladas.  
Estaba complaciendo a un cliente, ¿no le había repetido él mismo que "un cliente contento era un cliente frecuente"? Y éste era muy guapo, ¡vaya que sí!  
Casi pegó un brinco cuando su celular sonó.  
_- ¿Sí? ¿Los conseguiste? ¡Hermano, eres genial! Te debo una… Ok, son más, pero ¿quién lleva la cuenta? Voy para allá._  
Y salió apresurada y feliz, dejando a Seiya intrigado.  
No había podido devolverle el mp3, pero cuando llegó a la quinta canción, tomó ése descuido como un hecho afortunado, ya que los temas eran estupendos.

Recordó a lo que había ido a la habitación en un principio, y apagó el aparato, guardándolo en un cajón hasta que localizara a su dueña.  
No sabía su nombre, pero, trabajaba en el hotel, no sería tan complicado encontrarla.  
Tomó su guitarra con una melodía en mente, la de la canción que dejara inconclusa la noche anterior, y se fue a ocupar asiento en el que presentía sería su lugar favorito durante las próximas semanas: el balcón.  
Tocó algunos acordes, improvisando, cambiando, dejándose llevar por su pasión. Exhaló con fuerza, cerró los párpados y se entregó a ése amor que jamás lo defraudaría: la música.  
Permaneció así por largo rato, abstraído del mundo, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta pretendieron interrumpir su ritual.

_- ¡Pase!  
_Exclamó sin moverse de su sitio, y siguió tocando la guitarra.  
Cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba, finalmente le prestó atención a su visitante.  
_- ¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Sí que eres bueno!_  
Su mucama bailarina lo miraba fascinada.  
_- Yo diría que mucho más que bueno_, _y no sólo con la guitarra.  
_Le aclaró desde su sitio. Podía tener el corazón roto, pero aún no estaba muerto, y Seiya se aferró a su propósito de disfrutar de lo que la vida tenía para ofrecerle.  
_- ¡Vaya! Parece que la humildad no es una de tus virtudes. ¿La música es tu hobbie o a eso te dedicas?  
- La música es mi vida._  
Fue una respuesta simple y honesta, y al contemplar la intensidad de su mirada, no tuvo dudas de que él era sincero.  
_- Recordé que dejé aquí mi mp3, por eso he venido, disculpa que te moleste.  
- No te preocupes, no me molestas en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, es agradable charlar con alguien_ que _comparte_ _mi buen gusto en música._  
Ante otro guiño cómplice, ella sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban.  
_- No te he dicho mi nombre, ni conozco el tuyo, pero… Si no tienes nada urgente que hacer, ¿te gustaría escuchar_ _algo que acabo de componer?_  
No supo de dónde salió tal invitación ni quiso cuestionarse los motivos de semejante espontaneidad. Alguien dijo una vez que cuando el misterio es demasiado grande, uno no hace preguntas.  
Éste era uno de esos casos.  
Quería averiguar a qué se debía el que se sintiera tan relajado al lado de su chica de ojos cafés. Y, el porqué le nacía el llamarla "su chica", en primer lugar.  
_- Estoy en mi descanso, así que tengo tiempo. ¡Sorpréndeme, quien quiera que seas!  
_Lo último lo había dicho bromeando, pero le brindó el momento oportuno para hacer las presentaciones.  
_- Mi nombre es Seiya, y te_ _advierto que no lo olvidarás fácilmente._  
Ella se sentó a su lado en el suelo, y correspondió a su deslumbrante sonrisa.  
_-_ _Soy Lirit, mi única advertencia es que, si me dejas entrar en tu vida, no te será sencillo librarte de mí._  
Él soltó una breve carcajada, pensando que eso más bien sonaba a amenaza.

Cuando el ringtone de una suave melodía de violines comenzó a escucharse en su celular, Seiya consideró la idea de apagarlo.  
Sabía quien llamaba.  
Como si presintiera que la estaba pasando bien con alguien que no era ella, marcaba en el momento justo, para arruinarlo.  
Sabía también que insistiría hasta que respondiera, si no hoy, mañana, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería.  
_- Espera aquí, por favor, no tardaré mucho. Mientras tanto, echa un vistazo a lo que he escrito en el cuaderno que está ahí, es la letra para lo que escuchaste.  
_Se levantó y salió al pasillo.  
El celular volvió a sonar, y ésta vez respondió.  
_- ¿Qué quieres? Ya estás felizmente casada, no entiendo para qué me llamas.  
_No pretendía ser brusco o grosero con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
_- Yo… quería despedirme. Nos mudaremos. Y debes saber que… voy a extrañarte, en verdad, Seiya._  
- _Disculpa que no te crea, y que sea tan cortante, pero esto no tiene sentido. Es sólo por la amistad que nos unió antaño que he atendido tu llamada. Y antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa, permíteme, yo también quiero despedirme.  
Te querré siempre, Serena. Aunque he decidido no amarte más, serás en mi corazón un bello recuerdo.  
Sé feliz.  
Yo lo seré también, encontraré la manera.  
No volveré a buscarte, ni tú a mí. Éste es el final, el que tanto tiempo postergamos y evadimos. Me queda claro que no tenemos nada más que ofrecernos el uno al otro que una burda imitación de lo que es el amor.  
Ambos merecemos más que eso.  
Así que, esto es todo.  
Te digo adiós, sin rencores, deseando que encuentres la felicidad._

No esperó respuesta.  
No la habría.  
La conocía bien.  
Al proceder de manera contundente los liberaba a ambos de ése círculo vicioso en el que se habían perdido.  
Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Debía suceder, tarde o temprano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo su pecho ligero por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El impacto había llegado. Y él seguía en pie.

Sonrió.  
Y al recordar que una chica lo aguardaba, su sonrisa se amplió.

_- ¿Listo?  
_  
Cuestionó ella al verlo entrar, señalando la guitarra y el cuaderno.

_- Sí. Ahora sí.  
_  
No se estaban refiriendo a lo mismo, pero en verdad, finalmente, Seiya se sentía listo para lo que fuera, renovado, tranquilo, con deseos de volver a comenzar.  
Dejaría sanar su corazón, y cuando estuviera listo, quizás el amor volvería a tocar a su puerta.

O tal vez ya se había colado.

Al contemplar los bellos ojos de su acompañante, sintió la inquietud de averiguarlo.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Gracias por leer.  
Esto llevaba mucho tiempo archivado e inconcluso, me alegra que finalmente haya salido a la luz

Mi adorado Seiya merece ser feliz, tenía que sacarlo de la friend zone a como diera lugar.

Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

Quien guste agregarme en Fb, siéntase libre de hacerlo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
